Kumpulan Drabble CheolSoo
by Lilyan Nightfallen
Summary: Hanya kumpulan kisah manis dan pahit dari sepasang kekasih ini... CheolSoo/CoupShua/Sho-ai/BL/Gaje. DLDR! This just fanfiction. Happy reading.
1. Are You Ready For Fall In Love Again?

**Judul: Kumpulan Drabble CheolSoo.**

 **Author:** Rainessia Ayumu-chan.

 **Disclaimer:** SEVENTEEN itu milik Tuhan, agency, dan orang tua mereka, saya cuma pinjem nama.

 **Pairing:** CheolSoo (Choi x Hong Jisoo/Joshua Hong)

 **Other cast:** Mungkin ada, mungkin tidak /dibakar/

 **Genre:** Romance (maybe)

 **Rating:** T (terkadang saya bingung menentukan ratingnya xD /dihajar/)

 **Lenght:** Drabble, dan ini bertambah seiring mood saya xD /plakk/

 **Warning:** Gaje, bahasa sulit dimengerti, OOC akut, typo bertebaran, AU, alur kacau, Sho-ai/BL (BoyxBoy), tidak sesuai EYD, DE EL EL.

 **Summary:** Hanya kisah-kisah menarik tentang keseharian sepasang kekasih, sebut saja Seungcheol dan Jisoo. (Summary gagal :'v )

.

.

.

.

.

DLDR! This just fanfiction.

Happy reading guys~

.

.

.

.

.

 **1\. Are You Ready For Fall** **In Love Again?**

"Eh? Benarkah?" tanya seorang namja manis, Jisoo, kepada teman atau mungkin sahabatnya.

"Tentu saja itu benar, Seungcheol sudah tidak pacaran lagi dengan Jihoon." jawab sahabatnya meyakinkan.

"Kau pasti bercanda 'kan?" Jisoo masih tak percaya dengan sahabatnya ini. Ia sangat terkejut mendengar kabar ini, _'Bagaimana bisa Seungcheol putus dengan Jihoon?'_ pikirnya bertanya-tanya. Memang sih ia menyukai Seungcheol, tapi ya aneh saja mendengar bahwa Seungcheol dan Jihoon bukanlah sepasang kekasih lagi.

"Aku serius, Jisoo-ya. Kapan aku pernah berbohong padamu?" jawab sahabat Jisoo tadi, atau sebut saja Seulbi.

"Tapi Seulbi-ah, aku—"

"Ssstt, kau tak percaya pada sahabatmu yang hebat ini?" Seulbi dengan percaya dirinya memotong ucapan Jisoo. Sedangkan Jisoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku percaya." sahut Jisoo malas sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Jisoo terkesiap saat salah satu dari kedua orang yang sedang ia dan sahabatnya bicarakan masuk, orang itu adalah Seungcheol. Pandangan matanya tak lepas dari Seungcheol. Sampai sang pujaan hatinya itu duduk pun masih ia perhatikan.

"Oi! Jangan hanya perhatikan dia. Langsung saja nyatakan perasaanmu." ucap Seulbi jahil. Jisoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Seungcheol ke Seulbi dengan wajah yang bersemu.

"Apa-apaan kau ini." sahut Jisoo dengan kedua pipinya yang masih merona manis akibat perkataan sahabatnya tadi. Seulbi yang melihatnya tertawa keras.

"Hahaha, tenang. Seulbi yang hebat ini akan membantumu." ucap Seulbi mantap, kemudian keduanya tertawa bersama. Mereka tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi sang pujaan hati Jisoo memperhatikan mereka dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

.

.

Bel tanda pelajaran telah berakhir pun berbunyi. Semua siswa dan siswi di kelas Jisoo telah berhamburan untuk segera kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Tapi, masih ada beberapa siswa di kelas itu, termasuk Jisoo.

"Jisoo, ayo pulang bersama." ajak Seungcheol yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di samping Jisoo.

Jisoo terkejut, wajahnya merona manis. Ia celingukan mencari sahabatnya itu, tetapi tak ia temukan. Padahal ia ingin membuat alasan pulang bersama Seulbi agar ia tidak pulang bersama Seungcheol.

"E-eh, t-tapi aku—"

"Tidak ada penolakan." Seungcheol memotong ucapan Jisoo dan langsung menarik tangan Jisoo. Diam-diam ia tersenyum saat melihat wajah manis Jisoo yang merona.

Sepanjang di koridor sekolah, Jisoo dan Seungcheol berjalan beriringan. Untung saat itu sekolah sudah sepi. Jisoo menghentikan langkahnya dan mau tak mau Seungcheol juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kenapa berhenti, Jisoo-ie?" Seungcheol yang bingung langsung bertanya pada Jisoo. Wajah Jisoo sedikit merona.

"Tak apa, hanya saja..." Jisoo menggantungkan ucapannya. Menarik nafas sebentar lalu membuangnya perlahan. "Aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu, sejak saat kita menjadi siswa baru di sini. Dan dari pertama kali aku melihatmu, aku sudah jatuh hati padamu. Namun, kau malah memilih Jihoon. Tapi, aku tak menyerah. Aku menunggu saat kau dan Jihoon putus, dan inilah saatnya. Terdengar egois memang... Tapi, aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Aku mencintaimu, namun siapkah kau tuk jatuh cinta lagi...?" lanjut Jisoo panjang lebar menjelaskan tentang perasaannya pada Seungcheol. Ia menunduk malu sembari jemarinya memilin-milin ujung seragamnya. Seungcheol yang melihat tingkah menggemaskan Jisoo tersebut pun tersenyum sembari mengacak gemas surai halus Jisoo.

"Asalkan itu kau, aku akan selalu siap untuk jatuh cinta." sahut Seungcheol sembari menggenggam erat tangan Jisoo. Sedangkan Jisoo memgangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk tadi, melihat Seungcheol dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan kebingungan.

"Aku menyukaimu, ah tidak, aku mencintaimu. Sudah sejak saat pertama aku melihatmu di upacara penerimaan siswa baru." jelas Seungcheol menjawab kebingungan Jisoo. Wajah Jisoo merona sembari memandang Seungcheol tak percaya.

"T-tapi, kau 'kan—"

"Tentang aku pacaran dengan Jihoon itu hanya bohong. Aku hanya membantunya untuk membuat Soonyoung cemburu." lagi-lagi Seungcheol memotong omongan Jisoo, menjelaskan yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Mendengar penjelasan dari Seungcheol, membuat Jisoo tersenyum dengan rona pink manis menghiasi kedua pipinya, membuat Seungcheol terkekeh dan mencubit pelan pipinya.

"Jadi, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Mengisi ruang di hatiku dan bertahta di sana?" tanya Seungcheol sembari masih menggenggam erat kedua tangan Jisoo.

"Ya, aku mau." jawab Jisoo mantap dengan senyuman manis yang terukir indah di bibirnya. Seungcheol mengecup sayang kening Jisoo, menyalurkan rasa cintanya.

Ketiga orang yang sedari tadi mengintip momen Seungcheol dan Jisoo pun saling berpandangan dan tersenyum senang.

"Ah, akhirnya Jisoo berhasil~" ucap Seulbi, sahabat Jisoo, lega. Ia yang paling merasa senang melihat Jisoo telah resmi menjadi kekasih Seungcheol.

"So sweet~ Soonyoung saat menyatakan perasaannya padaku tidak seperti itu." ujar Jihoon sembari mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Maaf, tapi kau tetap cinta 'kan~" goda Soonyoung sembari menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Yak!" Jihoon memukul Soonyoung dengan wajahnya yang merona hebat mendengar perkataan kelewat percaya diri dari Soonyoung tadi.

Sedangkan Seulbi, ia hanya tersenyum bahagia melihat teman-temannya bahagia. Ia merasa menjadi cupid bagi teman-temannya. Dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga teman-temannya ini selalu bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

 **A/N:** Huwaaaaa selesai juga fic drabble pertama saya tentang CheolSoo, saya terhura /lap ingus/ /plakk/ ini merupakan fic percobaan saya menggunakan pairing CheolSoo, soalnya saya gemes waktu baca fic tentang mereka xD maaf kalau ini gaje, ini terinspirasi dari lagu yang judulnya 'Siapkah kau tuk jatuh cinta lagi.' Tau lagunya? Nggak tau? Yasyugahlah xD /ditendang/ ohya, itu yang namanya Seulbi, itu adalah saya xD /nggak nanya/

Yaudah, daripada saya ngebacot gaje mendingan saya akhiri saja A/N gaje ini. Drabble ini akan lanjut jika reader mau xD /heleh/ oke, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan.

Akhir kata,

 **Mind** **to Review?**

Tertanda, **Rainessia Ayumu-chan.**


	2. Kiss me

**Judul: Kumpulan Drabble CheolSoo.**

 **Author:** Rainessia Ayumu-chan.

 **Disclaimer:** SEVENTEEN itu milik Tuhan, agency, dan orang tua mereka, saya cuma pinjem nama.

 **Pairing:** CheolSoo (Choi Seungcheol/Scoups x Hong Jisoo/Joshua Hong)

 **Other cast:** Mungkin ada, mungkin tidak /dibakar/

 **Genre:** Romance (maybe)

 **Rating:** T (terkadang saya bingung menentukan ratingnya xD /dihajar/)

 **Lenght:** Drabble, dan ini bertambah seiring mood saya xD /plakk/

 **Warning:** Gaje, bahasa sulit dimengerti, OOC akut, typo bertebaran, AU, alur kacau, Sho-ai/BL (BoyxBoy), tidak sesuai EYD, DE EL EL.

 **Summary:** Hanya kisah-kisah menarik tentang keseharian sepasang kekasih, sebut saja Seungcheol dan Jisoo. (Summary gagal :'v )

.

.

.

.

.

DLDR! This just fanfiction.

Happy reading guys~

.

.

.

.

.

 **2\. Kiss me.**

Karena ini adalah hari libur, Seungcheol berencana mengajak Jisoo untuk berjalan-jalan ke taman. Ia memacu sepeda motornya ke arah rumah Jisoo. Sepanjang perjalanan senyum-atau lebih tepatnya seringaian- tak pernah lepas dari wajah tampannya. Ia berencana untuk menjahili Jisoo nanti. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat ia terkekeh geli.

Saat Seungcheol sudah sampai di rumah Jisoo, ia melihat bahwa Jisoo sudah menunggunya. Ia terpesona melihat Jisoo yang benar-benar manis dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya.

"Cheol-ie~" seru Jisoo saat menyadari bahwa Seungcheol telah datang. Ia segera menghampiri Seungcheol dengan wajah yang bersinar layaknya sang mentari.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Jisoo pada Seungcheol. Seungcheol terlihat berpikir sejenak.

"Kita akan pergi ke taman." jawab Seungcheol singkat.

"Baiklah." sahut Jisoo dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya.

"Ohya, nanti kalau naik motor pegangan aku ya?" ujar Seungcheol memulai aksinya menjahili Jisoo. Jisoo hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jisoo bingung.

"Soalnya nanti kalau kau jatuh, aku disangka membuang sampah sembarangan lagi." jawab Seungcheol mukpol(?)

"Hueeee! Seungcheol jahat!" Jisoo berteriak dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sedangkan Seungcheol, dia hanya memandangi pintu yang tadi dibanting Jisoo saat masuk dengan cengo-nya.

"Mati aku.." ucap Seungcheol menepuk jidatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah insiden bantingan pintu tadi, kini Seungcheol dan Jisoo sudah berada di taman. Dan membutuhkan tenaga ekstra bagi Seungcheol untuk membujuk Jisoo tadi.

"Hei, Jisoo-ie." Seungcheol memanggil Jisoo yang diam saja dari tadi.

"Apa?" sahut Jisoo ketus. Ternyata dia masih kesal dengan Seungcheol pemirsa.

"Jangan jutek begitu dong." bujuk Seungcheol. Dan Jisoo hanya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Hei." Seungcheol menarik dagu Jisoo, agar wajah Jisoo menghadap ke arah wajahnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak marah lagi." ucap Jisoo pasrah. Seungcheol tersenyum senang.

"Mm. Ohya, ikuti perkataanku ya?" pinta Seungcheol pada Jisoo. Jisoo hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kiss." - Seungcheol.

"Kiss." - Jisoo.

"Me." - Seungcheol.

"Me." - Jisoo.

"Kiss me." - Seungcheol.

"Kiss me." - Jisoo.

 **Chu!~**

Dan seketika itu pula Seungcheol mencium Jisoo, tepat di bibirnya. Ingat tepat DI BIBIRNYA. Walaupun singkat, tapi itu sukses membuat wajah Jisoo semerah kepiting rebus.

"Yak! Choi Seungcheol!" teriak Jisoo sembari memukul-mukul lengan Seungcheol.

"Hahaha, yak sakit tahu, nona Choi Jisoo~" Seungcheol tertawa sembari menggoda Jisoo. Wajah Jisoo bertambah memerah karena ucapan Seungcheol barusan.

"Margaku itu Hong tuan Choi Seungcheol pabo!" ucap Jisoo kesal. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dengan pipi yang menggembung kesal dan jangan lupakan rona pink manis yang menghiasinya.

Melihat tingkah menggemaskan Jisoo itu membuat Seungcheol semakin gemas saja dengan kekasih manisnya ini. Senyuman terkembang di wajah tampannya, diacaknya surai halus kekasihnya itu penuh sayang.

"Ayo kita beli ice cream." ajak Seungcheol sembari menggenggam tangan Jisoo. Jisoo langsung saja memandang Seungcheol berbinar.

"Ayo~" ucap Jisoo semangat dan menarik tangan Seungcheol yang menggenggam tangannya untuk berdiri dan berjalan menuju kedai ice cream. Seungcheol yang tangannya ditarik hanya bisa tersenyum mengikuti kekasih manisnya ini yang terlihat sangat bersemangat.

Diam-diam, Seungcheol sangat bersyukur memiliki kekasih seperti Jisoo. Manis, pintar, sopan, baik hati, dan manja, walau hanya kepada Seungcheol. Dan itu semua membuatnya sangat-sangat mencintai Jisoo. Ia bertekad untuk selalu menjaga dan membahagiakan kekasih manisnya ini.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin.**

 **A/N:** Ini drabble kedua CheolSoo~ sebenernya drabble-drabbel ini nggak ada sangkut pautnya antara yang satu dengan yang lain, jadi jangan heran kalau nanti ada tema yang berbeda-beda ya xD dan ini merupakan modusnya si Seungcheol buat kisseu kisseu si Jisoo xD /dibakar Seungcheol/

Berhubung saya sudah selesai UN dan saya free~ jadi bisa buat fic banyak-banyak xD berhubung saya lagi tergila-gila dengan CheolSoo, jadi saya akan ikut melestarikan ff CheolSoo~ hidup CheolSoo~ /demo/ /ditendang/ xD

Yaudah segitu aja cuap-cuapnya. Maaf kalau gaje, jangan lupa kritik dan saran, monggo~

Akhir kata,

 **Mindto Review?**

Tertanda, **Rainessia Ayumu-chan.**


	3. Cosplay?

**Judul: Kumpulan Drabble CheolSoo.**

 **Author:** Rainessia Ayumu-chan.

 **Disclaimer:** SEVENTEEN itu milik Tuhan, agency, dan orang tua mereka, saya cuma pinjem nama.

 **Pairing:** CheolSoo (Choi Seungcheol/SCoups x Hong Jisoo/Joshua Hong)

 **Other cast:** Mungkin ada, mungkin tidak /dibakar/

 **Genre:** Romance (maybe)

 **Rating:** T (terkadang saya bingung menentukan ratingnya xD /dihajar/)

 **Lenght:** Drabble, dan ini bertambah seiring mood saya xD /plakk/

 **Warning:** Gaje, bahasa sulit dimengerti, OOC akut, typo bertebaran, AU, alur kacau, Sho-ai/BL (BoyxBoy), tidak sesuai EYD, DE EL EL.

 **Summary:** Hanya kisah-kisah menarik tentang keseharian sepasang kekasih, sebut saja Seungcheol dan Jisoo. (Summary gagal :'v )

.

.

.

.

.

DLDR! This just fanfiction.

Happy reading guys~

.

.

.

.

.

 **3\. Cosplay?**

Pagi yang begitu cerah dengan mentari yang seakan tersenyum menyinari bumi tempat para makhluk hidup berpijak. Banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan kota untuk memulai aktivitas mereka.

Dan di hari yang cerah ini sebuah sekolah menengah atas di kota Seoul sedang mengadakan festival tahunan. Pledis High School, nama sekolah yang sedang mengadakan festival tahunan itu. Ada banyak acara yang menyenangkan di sana. Ada pentas seni, ada stan-stan yang menjual berbagai macam makanan dan barang, serta beberapa cafe kecil di dalam kelas-kelas dengan tema cafe yang berbeda-beda.

Seperti pada kelas XII-A, mereka membuat cafe kecil di dalam kelas dengan tema cosplay. Mengenakan kostum seperti anime dari Negeri Sakura. Dan berhubung ini adalah sekolah khusus namja, maka para pekerja adalah namja berstatus uke yang mengenakan pakaian seperti maid di anime.

Seperti Hong Jisoo salah satunya. Saat ini ia sedang berdiri di depan pintu cafe -kelas- sembari memegang sebuah nampan kecil di tangannya. Ia mengenakan baju maid yang terlihat sangat pas di tubuhnya. Baju itu terlihat sangat manis dengan renda-renda yang menghiasi beberapa sisinya membuat Jisoo semakin terlihat manis. Dan jangan lupakan wig ikal panjang dan juga bando telinga kelinci yang bertengger manis di kepalanya. Sekarang Jisoo benar-benar terlihat seperti maid di anime. Sungguh sangat cantik dan manis.

"Jisoo hyung!" Jisoo menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia mendapati Wonwoo yang juga mengenakan pakaian yang sama dengannya. Ia tersenyum manis ke arah Wonwoo.

"Ada apa Wonwoo-ah?" tanya Jisoo sembari menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Bisakah kau membantu Jihoon mengantarkan pesanan hyung? Kita benar-benar kewalahan karena banyaknya pengunjung." ujar Wonwoo dengan wajah sedikit lelah. Jisoo hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menghampiri Jihoon di dapur -sebut saja- cafe kecil mereka.

Ohya, omong-omong yang bekerja di cafe kecil XII-A adalah Jisoo, Jihoon, Minghao, Wonwoo, dan Seungkwan. Karena mereka hanya berlima makanya mereka sedikit kewalahan. Tapi itu tak membuat mereka menyerah, malah mereka semakin bersemangat. Apalagi di sana ada Jun, Mingyu, dan Vernon yang membuat Minghao, Wonwoo, dan Seungkwan semakin semangat.

"Jihoon-ah, sini aku bantu membawakannya." ucap Jisoo tersenyum sembari membawa dua buah gelas coffee late di nampannya dan membawanya ke meja pelanggan.

Jihoon tersenyum dan bergumam, "Gomawo Jisoo hyung." lalu membawa nampannya ke meja pelanggan seperti yang dilakukan Jisoo barusan.

"Silahkan dinikmati pesanannya." ujar Jisoo ramah sembari tersenyum hangat. Pelanggan yang melihatnya hanya bergumam _'Manisnya~'_ tanpa berani menyentuhnya, karena pelanggan itu tau apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika ia melakukan itu.

Setelah meletakan pesanan tadi, Jisoo kembali ke dapur cafe. Ia kembali melihat ke arah pintu masuk. Namun, pandangan matanya tak menemukan yang ia cari sedari tadi. Yup, ia menunggu kehadiran kekasihnya, Seungcheol, yang tak kunjung datang. Entah ke mana perginya namja itu, padahal ia sudah janji pada Jisoo akan datang ke sini.

"Hhh~ mungkin ia masih sibuk dengan stannya." Jisoo menghela nafasnya dan kembali bekerja.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayolah hyung~ nanti jika kita telat Jihoonie bisa marah~" rengek seorang namja sipit yang matanya membentuk jam 10:10 sembari menarik-narik belakang kemeja yang Seungcheol gunakan.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi Soonyoung-ah." ucap Seungcheol masih asik menawarkan barang dagangannya pada orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Soonyoung hanya merengut sebal.

"Apa kau tak ingin melihat Jisoo hyung? Bagaimana kalau dia digoda namja lain hyung?" tanya Soonyoung sembari menampilkan seringaiannya. Seungcheol tersentak kemudian menatap Soonyoung.

"Kau benar, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi sekarang. DK tolong kau jaga stannya ya." ucap Seungcheol sembari menarik Soonyoung dan langsung pergi meninggalkan DK yang melongo di tempat.

"Ck, apa-apaan mereka. Kenapa aku ditinggal sendirian." ujar DK kesal kemudian ia kembali menawarkan dagangannya dan juga kedua temannya itu.

Sementara itu, di koridor sekolah Seungcheol dan Soonyoung tengah berjalan menuju kelas XII-A.

"Hyung." panggil Soonyoung.

"..." tak ada jawaban, Seungcheol hanya diam sembari terus berjalan.

"Hyung~"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Hyung!"

Masih diam.

"SEUNGCHEOL HYUNG!" akhirnya Soonyoung berteriak dengan merdunya tepat di telinga Seungcheol.

Seungcheol berhenti berjalan dan menutup kedua telinganya, lalu memandang Soonyoung kesal. "Kenapa berteriak di telingaku, dasar bintang idiot." ucap Seungcheol datar. Soonyoung hanya menampilkan cengiran khasnya.

"Habisnya aku memanggilmu tapi kau hanya diam saja hyung." jelas Soonyoung membela dirinya.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku?" tanya Seungcheol masih datar.

"Umm, itu... Kelas XII-A sudah terlewat tadi." ujar Soonyoung dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Seungcheol menepuk jidatnya dan merutuki kebodohannya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa lupa." gumam Seungcheol. Soonyoung yang mendengar gumaman Seungcheol pun tersenyum jahil.

"Mungkin karena kau terlalu membayangkan bagaimana manisnya Jisoo hyung kesayanganmu itu mengenakan baju maid hyung." Soonyoung menyahuti gumaman Seungcheol dengan tawa yang terlihat menyebalkan.

"Ck, diam kau Kwon Soonyoung!" ketus Seungcheol dan memukul kepala Soonyoung, kemudian ia berjalan memutar menuju kelas XII-A meninggalkan Soonyoung yang masih tertawa-tawa.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang ini Jisoo kembali berdiri di depan pintu masuk, masih menunggu kekasih pelupanya itu. Kenapa pelupa? Tentu saja. Seungcheol 'kan sering melupakan janjinya pada Jisoo, jika Jisoo tak mengingatkan si Choi pabo Seungcheol itu tidak akan ingat.

"Jisoo hyung!" Minghao memanggil Jisoo dan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Minghao-ah?" tanya Jisoo sembari menampilkan senyum manisnya. Minghao juga tersenyum nelihatnya tersenyum.

"Itu hyung, bisa kau membawakan pesanan meja di sana itu?" tanya Minghao sembari menunjuk meja dekat jendela. Jisoo melihat arah yang Minghao tunjuk, lalu mengangguk.

"Ya, aku bisa."

"Baiklah, pesanannya sudah ada di meja dapur hyung." ucap Minghao yang dibalas anggukan dan senyuman oleh Jisoo.

Segera saja Jisoo berjalan ke dapur, mengambil pesanan americano dan chocolate cake untuk meja dekat jendela tadi. Membawanya perlahan ke tempat yang dimaksud.

"Silahkan dinikmati pesanannya." ucap Jisoo ramah setelah meletakkan pesanannya. Pelanggan itu menatap Jisoo tanpa berkedip, membuat Jisoo merasa risih.

"Hai, manis." ucap namja itu sembari menyeringai. Tangan nakalnya mulai terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi Jisoo, namun tidak jadi karena di tepis kasar oleh seseorang yang memandangnya penuh kemarahan.

"Jangan sentuh Jisoo-ku." ucap Seungcheol, seseorang tadi, dengan nada dingin yang seketika membuat namja yang hendak menyentuh Jisoo tadi merinding dan memilih menunduk untuk memakan pesanannya.

Dan lihatlah, pipi Jisoo kini merona pink manis setelah mendengar ucapan Seungcheol tadi. Diam-diam ia tersenyum tipis karena merasa senang Seungcheolnya datang untuk menolongnya.

Seungcheol menatap Jisoo kemudian menangkup pipi kekasihnya itu sayang. Meneliti setiap inci wajahnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Apa kau tak apa-apa Jisoo-ie?" tanya Seungcheol khawatir sembari mengusap pelan pipi Jisoo. Jisoo hanya tersenyum dengan pipi yang semakin merona.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Gomawo sudah menolongku." jawab Jisoo sembari menunduk malu karena wajahnya sudah sangat memerah. Seungcheol tersenyum dan mengusap sayang surai halus Jisoo.

"Itu sudah menjadi kewajibanku untuk selalu melindungi kekasih manisku ini." sahut Seungcheol tersenyum kemudian mengecup kening Jisoo.

Jisoo tersenyum bahagia. Ia benar-benar terharu mendengar penuturan Seungcheol barusan. Ia benar-benar merasa menjadi orang yang paling beruntung karena memiliki Seungcheol, kekasih perhatian walaupun terkadang menyebalkan juga. Tapi, Jisoo sungguh sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan mempertemukan ia dengan Seungcheolnya.

"Omong-omong Jisoo-ya, kenapa kau mau ikut bergabung di sini dan bercosplay seperti maid?" tanya Seungcheol sambil memperhatikan Jisoo dari atas sampai bawah dengan tatapan intens, membuat Jisoo menjadi salah tingkah.

"E-eumm, tak apa. Hanya ingin saja.." ucap Jisoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, mencoba menutupi pipinya yang merona.

"Oh? Benarkah?" Seungcheol mendekat ke arah Jisoo. Memeluk pinggang kekasih manisnya itu posesif. Seringaian muncul di wajah tampannya, membuat Jisoo merinding dan semakin merona.

"Y-ya... B-begitulah." sial, kenapa Jisoo jadi gugup begini? Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena gugup di saat seperti ini.

"Baiklah. Tapi, kau terlihat sangat cantik, manis, dan err... Sexy.." Seungcheol sengaja berbisik dengan nada rendah di telinga Jisoo saat mengatakan _'sexy'_ tadi dan meremas butt Jisoo. Seringai masih terpatri di bibirnya.

"Eungh~ Seungcheol-ie, apa yang kau lakuakn eoh? Ini masih di sekolah." ucap Jisoo dan langsung saja memukul tangan nakal kekasih mesumnya itu.

"Jinjja? Lalu kalau sudah di rumah berarti aku boleh melakukannya?" seringaian Seungcheol semakin melebar dan ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang ramping Jisoo.

 **Blush!~**

Wajah Jisoo memerah padam mendengar perkataan Seungcheol barusan. Antara malu dan kesal bercampur menjadi satu.

"Dasar, Choi Seungcheol mesum!" Kesal Jisoo sembari memukul-mukul Seungcheol hingga pelukannya terlepas. Seungcheol hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kekasih manisnya itu.

Jisoo yang ditertawakan oleh Seungcheol merasa semakin kesal. Entah mengapa hari ini Seungcheolnya sangat-sangat menyebalkan. Tapu ia senang, karena Seungcheolnya datang memenuhi janjinya dan akan menemaninya sampai cafenya tutup saat jam makan siang nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin~**

 **A/N:** Gila! Drabble yang ini selesai dalam satu jam hebat! Saya terhura /tepuk kaki/ /plakk/ saya nggak tau kenapa saya bisa kepikiran buat nulis ini-_- entah apa yang ada di otak saya sehingga tercipta drabble yang hampir nyerempet ini :'v /digampar/ mana drabble gaje ketiga ini lebih mirip oneshoot lagi xD yaudah ah saya nggak mau jadi tambah gila xD jadi saya sudahi saja A/N gaje ini xD

Ohya, sebelumnya makasih banget buat yang udah review di drabble gaje dan abal-abal ini. Maaf saya nda bisa bales review kalian soalnya sayang bingung mau bales apa :'v /ditendang/ oke, kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan oke~

Akhir kata,

 **Mind to Review?**

Tertanda, **Rainessia Ayumu-chan.**


End file.
